Talk:Night 6 (FNaF2)/@comment-86.28.246.87-20141112130644
From what i understand this is the case: -The Animatronics from FNAF1 are actually the 'original' animatronics from the original Fazbear's Diner (FNAF?). The Toy versions were created after the company had to deactivate the originals for whatever reason, they spent a small fortune giving them facial recog and linking them to the police database as safety precautions, which suggests that the originals had already caused harm to the public (Possibly, the issue with their daytime mode.) The previous night gaurd was replaced with you after he made complaints about the robots moving about at night (The dink in their night time mode.), so they moved him to the day shift. Note phone guy does not say that he claimed they were trying to kill him (They were trying to get into the office, whihc has no doors, so either he kept them out, or they just passed him by.), also he continued to work there. On the day of night 3 the public is beginning to work out that something has gone down at Freddy's (The rumors montioned in the call). By night 4 the police are involved. Also the call on night 4 demontstrates a change in the animatronics programming (The continuous stare). This suggests that the children were most likely killed before night 1/2 either night 3/day 4 is when whatever happened to change their behaviour occured. On night 5 the building is on lockdown, this is probably due to police activity. Either the police are trying to get in, and the company is using whatever is at their disposal to keep them out, or the police have asked them to lockdown the building due to employee activity (This would suggest that either you are the killer, or that the killer is still in the building at night, which ties in nicely with a more well known theory, and the cutscenes). On night six you show up for work when you don't have too, the place has been shut down, and now none of the animatronics are 'acting right' (during day 6) This assumedly means that they are either openly hostile to adults or that they are just 'malfunctioning'. Day 7 is probably when the 'Bite of '87' occurs, and phone guy takes the night shift once the place is re-opened (long after you leave.). Notes: -According to phone guy a customer was bitten in the frontal lobe, not a child, or an employee, this knocks out theories about the 'toy' versions being aware of the killers identity (Which will contradict later points). -As far as we know, the original animatronics simply malfunctioned due to the technology being untested during the time of Fazbears Diner -It is most likely that the bite of '87 occured on day 7, as this is the last day that FNAF2's Freddy Fazbears is open and the 'toy' versions are in contact with human beings. It wouldn't be to hard to beleive that one of the animatronics (Most likely Mangle.) mistook a parent for a predator when they were tryin to lead their child away from it (for obvious reasons.). -The marrionette might be possessed, or overly intelligent for some reason. We will probably find out in the next installment (especially if the marrionette is part of the original group). It is also possible that the marrionette somehow controls or is linked to all the other animatronics in FNAF2, as the first nights call claims they get lost in the abscence of sound (Yes i know he says it seems to only effect one of them, but that 'seems' comes into question, especially if we are dealing with some spirit/magic/generic evil no.532.). - The fact that the originals become more active throuhout the game, even over the 'toy' versions probably means somethin. -The golden freddy suit goes missing long before the other employees find out about it. -The original Diner probably had doors and no lights, while this incarnation has lights and no doors (Which leads to the next incarnation having Doors and Lights). - The first guard was probably the killer, either way he is most likley the one who was arrested for the act (althouh it doesn't tie in with the cutscenes.). -Another possibility is that you are the killer, due to your knowledge of the hollowed out freddy head, the fact that the 'toy' versions are trying to kill you and didn't try to kill the other guy (Remember, they are linked to a criminal database, either you were on the database before you got there or got on it while you were there. And the other guy lasted a week and said they only tried to get in, with no doors.). -It is possible that the company discovered the bodies of the children in the 'toy' versions after the 'toy' versions were scrapped, and decided to keep it quiet. This may explain why the comapny is so hard for cash in FNAF1 (paying for silence, legal costs, disposal of the 'toy' animatronics and the refitting of the originals). And why the originals try to kill you in FNAF1 (The Marrionette probably cursed/magic/whatevered them afterwards.) -The cutscenes are probably the killers end, especially considering the golden freddy confrontation. - There is a possibility that phone guy is the killer, i'm basing this in the cutscences which show the original group (and golden freddy). Considering the fact that he died and was stuffed into a freddy suit before FNAF1, and that he doesn't take the night shift until the end of FNAF2 it is possible that he could have been using Freddy's as a way to kill children and get away with it. Since he is the only adult we know for sure is inside a freddy suit (Again, i'm assuming the other guard was arrested.). thats all i have for now.